Warmth
by XrosaryX
Summary: Sometimes winter can bring some amount of warmth...DurerXVallewida.


I DO NOT OWN ENZAI! I DON'T OWN IT! DX

I love Enzai! I wanted to do a fanfic on it for so long! I love the game so much! My favorite character is Vallewida and my favorite pairing is Durer with Vallewida. Hopefully I can get my brain back to do another Enzai fanfic, but I can settle with this one for now. I hope you like it!

**Warning:** This one fanfic is actually where the crazy fanfiction writer creates a scene where Durer is a little kind to Vallewida. Durer's mouth is to blame for the rating and shounen-ai moment! Might be slightly OCC in some moments...Sorry! Enjoy!

**Main Pairing**: DurerXVallewida

* * *

><p>Vallewida shivered slightly as he sat in his cell. He tried his best to cover his bony body with his arms as his teeth chattered a bit loudly as he tried to wrap his blanket closer. The air he exhaled from his mouth appeared out into a form of a clear white gray smoke revealing how chilling his environment was.<p>

Winters in the prison were the worse times for the residents. Not only were prisoners granted a limited amount of clothing, but they lacked a great deal of blankets. Vallewida was of the few lucky ones who had shoes and a large blanket, but that wasn't enough as the ex-solider struggled to contain the heat his body was trying to produce and keep. The guards were a little merciful and didn't allow the prisoners outside to work that day, but it didn't help that they somewhat taunted the unlucky prisoners with their thick jackets.

The silver haired man stood up and struggled to slip out of his cell to walk towards the eating hall, his blanket was large enough to act as a sheild against the unbearable cold air that flowed towards him as he walked towards his destination. A little sniffle made him pause and peer into a somewhat unlocked cell.

There huddled tightly in the cell's corner were two young boys, one barely pass ten and the other looking around the age of twelve. Judging by their identical appearance they were related, brothers, both with dark blond hair and matching gray youngest one sneezed loudly as the older tried to hug him closer as if his own body, which was shivering severely, could be a heater for the two. Vallewida's presence wasn't acknowledged to the two until he began to enter the cell causing the older brother's head to snap up and glare.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Vallewida gently spoke realizing the look well enough that the older had gone through torture the prison was well known for. The younger shuffled closer to his brother as Vallewida slowly knelt down before the two and took off his blanket.

The two children watched in slience and made soft sounds of surprise as Vallewida carefully wrapped the fabric around the two.

The brothers stared at him wide eyed, "You need it more then I do," the ex-solider smiled as he made sure the blanket covered the two completely, "You don't need to worry about repaying me. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do." The two glanced at each other as if trying to comprehend what had just happened, such kindness in the prison was rare and such kindness the two must have dealt with was the kind that required something in return. However Vallewida had demonstrated pure kindness, a rare event and something that came from his heart.

"T-Thank you," the younger one finally squeaked out as Vallewida began to move away from the two, "Your welcome," he smiled once more as he left the cell.

He blew into his hands and tried to use his arms to shield himself as he began to walk again. If anything, he did feel a slight warmth coming up through his body from his kind deed and that abled him to walk a little faster until he crashed into something-rather someone.

Vallewida's face paled as he came face to face with Durer.

The guardian had a look that made the ex-solider panic if he was going to be tortured on the spot. Durer's face held a look of pure anger, if not anger, fury like that of the devil himself as he looked down at Vallewida, "And where do you think you're going?"

Vallewida struggled to find his voice and he let out a soft whisper, "To the mess hall..." Durer gave him a look as if disgusted, "In your pathetic state of an outfit? You'll freeze into a goddamn ice statue."

The tone sounded odd from Durer's mouth, it sounded a little bit...Concerned?

Vallewida worried that he was getting a brain freeze as he struggled to say something, "I-I had to give my blanket away to-" Vallewida yelped in surprise as something was thrown into his face, "Take it. It'd be a pain to have another one of you shitheads in the infirmary moaning about how sick you are."

Vallewida stared down at the jacket Durer had thrown at him as if not believing the guardian had just thrown it at him. Durer scoffed and ripped the jacket out of the bewildered man's hands and wrapped it around the prisoner's body, "God you act like you don't know what the damn thing is..."

Vallewida ignored Durer's harsh remark and indulged the warmth the jacket gave him. The jacket was a little big on his frail body, the sleeves hid his hands and it was very roomy around his torso, but all the same it was perfect to provide warmth from the jail's winter chill. Durer buttoned the jacket up to Vallewida's neck before allowing a smirk grace his face before frowning again, "You better not give this jacket off to someone."

Vallewida's eyes widen in surprise as Durer turned on his heel and left him in the hall.

The ex-solider struggled to understand what had just happened, had Durer saw him give his blanket to the brothers?

If so, why did the guardian give him his jacket?

Did Durer care for his well being?

Vallewida allowed a small smile come to his face as he crossed his arms and allowed his face to bury itself into the jacket as he walked, Durer did have a heart after all...

* * *

><p>Durer hated the winter.<p>

Winter allowed the prison to turn into a tundra and the unbearable cold lead to prisoners being sick from the overexposure to the chill. "Shitheads getting sick here and there, goddamit!" he muttered to himself as he patrolled the corridors, "If I see another one of them coughing and sneezing I'll clobber them upside the head to the desert!" His mood was ruined severely earlier that day when the few guards who were on duty couldn't be assigned to scout the prison due to the increasing amount of ill prisoners in the infirmary.

This left Durer the privilege of being on patrol with two other guards. This didn't sit well with the guardian at all.

He hated patrolling the damn place, thank god he had a warm jacket on. He began to head back towards the infirmary when a figure creaked out of his cell, he smirked.

Vallewida was shuffling towards the mess hall and shivered slightly under the pathetic cloth the prisoners referred to as a blanket. Durer followed the other quietly, maybe giving the other a scare would ease his mood a bit.

In fact maybe more then a scare, but before his dark mind turned twisted he stood still as Vallewida paused before a cell.

He heard a loud sneeze from inside as Vallewida entered.

Durer knew the cell well, it accommodated two brothers, orphans and both caught in the act of shoplifting from the local market. Of course the law didn't do much favor towards them since they were orphans and had no place in society so the prison was the only place the court sent them. The two were petrified of Durer as soon as they were introduced to their new home and would hide out in their cell as soon as they were done with their work.

Durer peered through the bars slightly to watch as Vallewida remove his blanket and wrap it around the two. Seeing the ex-solider carry out a kind deed wasn't new to Durer, but something about this one made his frown deepen.

The idiot just gave away the one thing that could protect him from the cold.

Durer stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and quickly hurried away before Vallewida or the brothers felt his presence, "You need it more then I do," Vallewida's soft voice spoke out as Durer paused a moment a few feet away from the cell, "You don't need to worry about repaying me. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do."

Such a Good Samaritan!

Durer swore quietly to himself as he walked a good distance away from the cell, Vallewida was too much of a goddamn saint at best.

Durer conflicted with himself over the case.

Sometimes he saw the prisoner as nothing, but a toy he could play with. But times such as these when he saw Vallewida act all saint like...He let out a humorless laugh as he turned and walked away.

Was the cold getting to him?

Was he being a little concerned towards Vallewida, his plaything?

Durer was actually seeing Vallewida as a human he might somewhat love for his kindness towards the other scum bags? Someone bumped into Durer and made the guardian stop his train of thought.

Durer looked down into Vallewida's terrified face.

Not that Durer could blame Vallewida from looking terrified. He looked somewhat angry that his thinking process was being interrupted by the very person who triggered it, "And where do you think you're going?" Durer harshly demanded taking note that his voice was making Vallewida panic more, "To the mess hall..." was the reply.

Durer tried to sound disgusted or at least try to sound like it, "In your pathetic state of an outfit? You'll freeze into a goddamn ice statue."

The tone sounded odd from his mouth.

Durer frowned as he realized the statement sounded concerned, the winter cold was getting to him all right. Vallewida too sounded confused at how he sounded, but opened his mouth to explain why he had nothing to cover himself from the cold other then his present clothing, "I-I had to give my blanket away to-"

Durer quickly throw his jacket at Vallewida to stop the sentence in time.

He didn't want a flashback of hearing Vallewida's kind gentle voice or the smile that graced the other's face as if he was an angel.

If he did then, "Take it," he quickly ordered, "It'd be a pain to have another one of you shitheads in the infirmary moaning about how sick you are."

The ex-soldier stared at his jacket in disbelief, as if the thing was going to bite him or rather the owner was joking around. The blond man scoffed loudly and took the jacket out of his hands, "God you act like the you don't know what the damn thing is..."

Durer tried to remain composed, but his fingers somewhat twitched as he buttoned the jacket.

He was being nice..To Vallewida...

Sure he was attracted to the man, who wouldn't be? Vallewida was the rare prisoners that had a feminine face and was indeed a good-Durer concentrated away from his thoughts of how Vallewida was so attractive and managed to button up the final button.

Durer studied Vallewida, if anything the jacket made Vallewida look like Durer's girlfriend who he loaned his jacket to protect her from the cold.

He smirked at this before frowning, "You better not give this jacket off to someone."

Vallewida's eyes widen in surprise as Durer turned on his heel and left him in the hall.

Durer let out a sigh and held his head, "Yeah...I hate winter..."

Despite his words a small smile graced his features, maybe he had a small soft spot for Vallewida. Usually he'd be disgusted, but this time he actually felt a little happy he did something kind to someone he might be a little in love with.

* * *

><p>I know Durer is a little OCC, but I couldn't help it! DX Vallewida and Durer forever! I hope this fanfic was alright, thank you so much for reading it! Please review and be gentle with me! This is my first Enzai fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
